Pokemon Stepping Stones
by IronPikachu
Summary: Ash is left bad Memories and left his social life to devote his life to training his Pokemon. When Ash finishes his training,he goes back to civilisation and starts training other trainers to become a master as well. 5 reviews for an update. This story is also on Wattpad
1. Lava Hot Rage

Note:HELLO EVERYBODY,I'm IronPikachu and welcome to this new fanfic,I have nothing else to say so ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: lava hot Rage.  
"Man Pikachu this is so far the worst day of my life!" a young eleven year old boy said to his loyal friend Pikachu.

"Pika pika,pikachu" Pikachu replied crossing its arms.  
"Yeah I know,but first my family kicks me out of the Ketchem family,then my friends parents told me to stay away from their children and now I'm banned from the PIE STORE!" the boy sighed,"but at least I got some nice new clothes from the clothes shop"

The boys name was Ash Ketchem or was Ash Ketchem now he is just an orphan.(I'm a lousy explainer so here's a link to what he looks like,take out the spaces and replace them with dots or you can go to my profile and check out the link because Fanfic doesn't allow links bulbanews bulbagarden net/wiki/File:Ash_ XY png)  
Ash looked around the place,he was gonna miss Pallet Town.

Ash then encountered a few familiar faces.

"Hey May,Dawn,Cilan and Iris,what are you guys doing" Ash exclaimed,they all had frowny faces.

They were wearing what they usually wore.

"Ash...we have bad news"Cilan began,Ash thought it was about the staying away from him thing.

"Is it the stay away from me thing?" Cilan shook his head "worse"

Dawn spoke up "all your other friends,aren't your friends anymore" Ash went wide eyed "are you kidding?"Dawn shook her head.

Ash was going to ask why but decided not to.  
May announced "Ash,we are your only friends" Iris added "Misty has been telling lies about you on tv,Brock has been telling lies about you to your family and some other people you met on your journey has also been telling lies"

Cilan also added "they were using you for fame Ash"  
Ash was so angry right now that he just wanted to break something.

"And that's not all" Dawn mentioned "we also caught your girlfriend cheating on you" Ash didn't believe that one "are you lying?" May took out her camera and showed him a video of his GF kissing another guy which Ash knew.

Ash's blood was boiling,it was hotter than Lava,Ash calmed down after awhile.

"Are you Ok?"May asked "I'm fine now" Ash sighed and said "what am I gonna do now"

Pikachu nuzzled its cheek on Ash's hoping it'll help him .

Cilan suggested "you can continue Pokemon Training"

Ash thought for awhile and announced "I'm going to stay away from my social life and train"

His friends cringed,Dawn said "well...if that's your choice,we will be supporting you all the way"

May hugged Ash first then Dawn then Iris then Cilan.  
"See you guys" Ash then ran into the woods with Pikachu not to be seen again.

Note:how was that ,yeah not the best...but it's just the first chapter , it'll get better.

5 reviews for an update.


	2. Sneaking is Hard

HELLO EVERYBODY!I was in a good mood today so I give a free chapter,but still,5 reviews for a chapter K.

Chapter 2: Sneaking is Hard  
Night time  
"I'm still angry Pikachu!" Ash whined as Pikachu sighed.

"Usually I'd already be over it but still...I thought I'd be able to get over these things"

'Thats because of your darkness power'A voice that could make anyone flinch spoke.

Ash flinched and turned around to see the Pitch Black Pokemon...Darkrai.  
"What are you doing here Darkrai?"Ash asked clueless.

Darkrai floated towards the boy and said 'I came here because of your darkness power'

Ash then questioned "what is darkness power?"Darkrai smirked 'that's a very good question Spectra(Ash cringed at him using his middle name),darkness power is something that has all your dark energy in,it is used for becoming stronger and conquering things like pain,rage and ones like light energy has all your light energy which is used for becoming wiser and conquering things like emotion and again the last one is Aura,you may be familiar with this one,Aura is life energy,it is used for power,concentration,meditating,self defence and lastly Aura crafting'

Ash was curious of the last listing of Aura "what is Aura crafting?" Darkrai smirked again 'again,another good question,do you know the human movie Green Lantern?(Ash nods)well it's like that except without a magical ring and you use Aura'

Darkrai then adds 'enough questions ,time to get into business,I am here to train you how to use dark power'

Ash went wide eyed and questioned "why?"

Darkrai answered "because you are a Half-Blood"

Ash had no idea what a Half-Blood was,so he let him continue.  
'Normal humans have a low amount of those elements I jut listed,but Half-Bloods...they have a crazy amount of them,you have more than a normal Half-Blood,so it is my job to help you master dark power,Mew is going to help you master light power and a legendary master Lucario is going to help you master Aura'

Ash was now eager to start training and said "alright let's do some training!"  
Darkrai then asked 'where is your other Pokemon?'  
Ash then fell to the ground anime style and sheepishly answered "I forgot them"

Darkrai sweat-dropped and said 'well go get them'  
Ash nodded and ran back to Pallet town leaving an waiting Darkrai.

Ash was at the professors lab meadow and managed to gathered all his Pokemon.

"Guys I have an announcement to make"Ash called out getting their attention.

"We are going to leave our social life and train until we feel like champions,anyone want to come?"

Only three of his Pokemon said no.  
Which was Bayleaf,Leavanny and Unfezant,they just wanted to stop training and help out professor Oak,and since they're helping the prof,Bulbasaur can stop helping professor Oak and join Ash again.

Glalie then questioned "Glalie gla?"  
Ash again fell to the ground anime style.  
"Oops,didn't think about your Poke'Balls"All his Pokemon that we're going with him sweat-dropped.

Ash snuck inside tip-toeing to the Poke'Ball storage.

As he snuck by he fell on the ground face first,but got up again but when he did get up he knocked over a bar stool making a lot of noise,lucky for him the professor was a heavy sleeper.

Suddenly the lights opened,the professor walked right past Ash ignoring everything,getting a cup of water drinking it,then he went back to his bedroom going back to sleep.

Ash sighed in relief and continued sneaking towards the Poke'Ball storage,but knocked over a vase on the he got there,there was a password lock.

Ash thought 'at least this will be easier than sneaking'

Ash tried "Ash is awesome" but that was incorrect,Ash was furious but continued his attempt.

Ash tried "Ash is super smart"but that was incorrect as well.

Ash sighed but then thought of one completely made up one,the professor was an honest person and never lied,so if this is correct,HO HO HOOOOOOO.

"Gary wears dresses"it was correct.

Ash tried not to laugh and succeeded,he got the Poke'Balls of his Pokemon that we're going with him,he left a note for professor Oak to let him know it's not robbery.

Ash got out of the storage and headed out but this time making more noise,knocking over a glass vase,a radio and a mop,but he cleaned up the mess after he realised that no one was going to wake up.

He sent his Pokemon to there Poke'Balls and went back to Darkrai,and on the way Ash told the story of how he got his Poke'Balls to his Pikachu,Pikachu almost died from too much laughter.

WITH DAWN AND OTHERS!  
Ash:Ow my ears!

"Do you think Ash'll be ok out there?" May asked her friends.

"If course,he is Ash after all"

"Hey guys have you seen Ash?"A girl says to the group.

The group glareed at the girl.

"What?"she asks as Iris answered "you cheated on Ash!"

The girl flinched and sighed "so you know..."

May then said "yes,we do-

Cliff hanger!just got to review to know who the girl was.5 Reviews for an update,not gonna be nice anymore.


	3. Mystery Girl Revealed

HELLO EVERYBODY!5 REVIEWS FOR A is all

Chapter 3: Mystery Girl Revealed.  
"-Hilda"

Hilda was going to explain but was cut-off by Dawn "how could you do that,Ash was a sweet boy but you crushed his pure heart!"

"Look I can explain"Hilda quickly said waving her hands in the air defensively crazily.

"Explain then" Cilan demanded.

Hilda sighed then told the story=

FLASHBACK  
Ash:I think I'm dying!  
Pikachu:(sweat-drops)

"The sky is beautiful,isn't it" A young boy stated to Hilda as she was uncomfortably moving away from him.

It was a starry night sky,and with a beautiful full moon.

"Why are we here Cherren?" Hilda asks the boy trying to stay as far as possible from the boy.

"Because I needed to tell you something" Cherren answered looking at her straight in the eyes.

Hilda got a bad feeling from this,she already has a sweet BF and she doesn't want to cheat on him.

"Your eyes are more prettier than the moon" Cherren complimented making Hilda feel softer,but she swore she saw people watching them.

"Every time I look at you,I feel like I'm in heaven" Cherren complimented again making her feel even more softer,she saw a small light source coming from the area she thought she saw people.

"Hilda,what I meant to say is..."Cherren couldn't put it into words so he used actions instead.

He pressed his lips on Hilda's making her frozen.  
Hilda saw that the light source that she saw disappear,she then violently pushed the boy back confusing the boy.

"Why did you do that?"Cherren softly asked.

Hilda screamed "I have a boyfriend!"  
She then ran away in rage,she ran to find her lover but instead found his friends.

FLASHBACK END  
Ash:MEDIC!

"That was the story"Hilda ended with a small tear in her eyes.

The group were totally convinced that the story was true,they apologised more than a million times.

"Ok, I get it,your sorry!"Hilda spoke annoyed.

"We'll help you find Ash!"Iris exclaimed.

They all went searching in the woods.

"Do you know where he is?"Hilda asked the group,the group falls to the ground anime style making Hilda sweat-drop

"I don't see the point of this..." Ash whined.

Ash was in a baby suit sitting on a log.

'Its for testing how high your embarrassment can go,now stop complaining' Darkrai muttered smirking.

'Send out all your Pokemon' Darkrai finalised as Ash moaned and sent everybody out.

When Ash's Pokemon came out they all instantly started laughing at Ash.  
Pikachu was getting some berries until he heard tons of laughter,puzzled he was,he brung his basket of berries back to the campsite and as soon as he got there...he dropped the basket and started laughing.

"It's not funny..." Ash blushed as Darkrai was studying his reactions.

'I thinks this is enough' Darkrai used its powers to force Ash's Pokemon back into their Poke'Balls(except for Pikachu)

'Alright,looks like embarrassment needs more work' Darkrai stated as Ash switched clothing as quick as he could.

'Next is the strength test' Darkrai cut down a tree using it's weakest dark pulse attack and ordered Ash to lift it up above his head.

Ash cringed but did what he was told,he managed to lift it up to chest height,but a few more seconds later it was at shoulder height,then before you know it,it was at head height,then boom it was above his head.

"I did it mum I did it,wait no I did it blanky I did it,your so warm when I sleep!" Ash screamed in happiness,Pikachu laughed as he just admitted that he sleeps with a blanky 'don't get carried awa-'

Ash dropped the tree and the tree landed on his head knocking himself out.

Darkrai noted 'strength is Ok,but stamina...needs work..."

When Ash woke up he saw himself somewhere he wasn't where he was knocked out,he was at -

Another cliffhanger, not funny this chap but still,next chapter will have that in it,man writing romantic stuff is awkward for me.5 REVIEWS FOR A CHAPTER


	4. Where are we?

Note:HELLO EVERYBODY,sorry for the lack of updates,I've been moving houses and a had no internet until today,here is the chapter.5 Reviews for update.

Chapter 4: Where are we?  
"Where am I?" Ash said to himself looking around the place.  
He then realised,he was in the Void.

"Darkrai,show yourself!" Ash shouted hoping to get a answer.'

'Hello Spectra' Darkrai answered appearing out of nowhere.

"Darkrai my name is not Spectra!" Ash whined as he crossed his arms.

'Well you don't have any other names either than Spectra'

"My name is Ash!"

'No your Spectra,Ash is the name your mother gave you,plus Spectra sounds better'

Ash sighed in defeat,then asked "where's all my Pokemon?" Darkrai pointed to them,which was just behind him.

Ash sweat-dropped and asked "why are we here?"

'This is where you'll be training,no distractions,no socialising and no Humans' Darkrai answered,'now I'll will start training you...HARDCORE'

Darkrai added making Ash gulp.

WITH THE OTHERS!  
Ash:It's Ok,I've got earplugs  
Hilda:Good  
Ash:What?  
Hilda:I said good  
Ash:What?  
Hilda:"Facepalm"

"Oh well,we didn't find him"Iris sighed as everyone else sighed as well.

"He's probably on the other side of the region now"Dawn added.

"Well we still got his cap"

BACK WITH ASH

Ash notices that he doesn't have his cap "OH NOOO!"

BACK WITH OTHERS

Dawn held up the cap to take a good look at it,but then...A Pidgey came and swiped it off her.

Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

"It could be worse?"Cilan reassured.

But then it starts raining.

Everyone again sweat-drops "let's go to Unova,for another journey,I think Ash probably doesn't want us bothering him while he's training hardcore"May listed.

Everyone agreed,It took awhile for Hilda to agree,but she agreed.

INSIDE A GOLDEN CHAMBER

The Alpha Pokemon,Arceas was floating above his throne thinking deeply as his thinking gets interrupted.

'What is it my child' Arceas questioned his son,Darkrai.

'Everything is going as planned father,once he completes his training I'll become his Pokemon-'Darkrai was interrupted by Arceas 'instead of letting him capture you,battle him so it won't be easy capturing you' Darkrai continued 'after me training him,it's Mew,right?' Arceas nodded as Darkrai did his goodbyes.

Arceas then thought to himself 'there has got to be a way to avoid the young boy from death' he stared at his grass plate.

WITH OTHERS

"Knock knock"May asked Hilda.

Hilda sighed and said "who's there?" "Boo" "Boo who?" "Stop crying it was only a joke!"May started cracking up but the others stared at her in disappointment.

"There has got to be something to pass the time on the plane"Hilda sighed as Iris said "Yo mamma jokes?"

Dawn then said "fine ,I'll do one first ,yo mamma sucks so much,she's used as a vacuum cleaner" Iris said "not bad,but hear this one,Yo mamma so ugly not even Bob the builder can fix her"everybody cracked a smile at that.

May then said "Yo mamma so fat that she's fat!"she said laughing out loud as everybody sweat-drops.

Hilda then says "Yo mamma so fat not even Dora the exploration can explore her" everybody laughed at that,but Cilan did one as well shocking them "yo mamma so fat she was the iceberg of the titanic"everybody laughed at that too.

A year later...

'You've mastered Darkness power' Dakrai said proudly.

"Yes I have Darkrai"Ash says in a complete different voice he had than  
the start of training also standing still like a soldier.

'Time for you to battle me,so I can become your Pokemon!' Darkrai shouted in telepathy firing a dark ray at Ash,(Dark Pulse)but he back flipped over it.

"Torterra let's end this quick!" Ash called out as Torterra came out of the Poke'Ball.

"Torterra use Sunny Day!"

Torterra fired a ball on sunshine at the sky making it sunny inside the Void.

Darkrai then shot a Dark ray(Dark Pulse) at Torterra dealing tons of damage.

"Torterra use Solar Beam then Synthesis!"

Torterra charged up sunlight on the small tree on its back which charged up instantly thanks to sunny day,and released the energy at Darkrai dealing a direct hit making an injured Darkrai,Torterra then absorbed the sunlight restoring it's lost Hp.

Darkrai then sent a blob of darkness (Dark void)towards Torterra making it fall asleep.

Ash started to panic then thought of a brilliant strategy.(which is his original one)

"Torterra wake up come on wake up,I believe in you wake up!"

Torterra woke up before Darkrai could eat his dream(Dream Eater).

"Alright!One last Solar Beam and make it POWERFUL!"

Torterra again charged up energy and released the energy at Darkrai before it could dodge.

Darkrai was injured to the max,so Ash threw the Poke'Ball at Darkrai catching him,causing Ash to explode in happiness.

Ash treated Darkrai but he didn't have to treat Torterra cause he synthesised himself to perfect condition.

'Know time for you to go to the Tree of Beginning'

5 reviews for update.


	5. New Pokemon!

Note:HELLO EVERYBODY,I've also decided that reviews isn't the best way to keep readers,so no more reviews for update,I'm such a nice person.

Chapter 5: New Pokemon!  
'We're here' Darkrai spoke as they teleported to the Tree of Beginning.

Ash was amazed once again to the beauty of the Tree.

"It never gets old" Ash says watching the scenery.

'Come on,we have much to do' Darkrai led Ash to the top where Mew was.

Mew floated in the air chasing its tail,but after awhile Mew realised they were here.

'You saw nothing!' Mew shouted pointing at them strictly.

"I'm ready to start training!" Ash said confidently,Mew giggled confusing the young Halfblood.

'You have to defeat and capture that Pokemon first' Mew pointed up at the black clouds.

Inside the black clouds you could see a blue Pokemon clearly not from Hoenn.

It was...Thunderus.

'Defeat it and capture it to start training!' Mew giggled backing away from the Halfblood.

Ash gulped,then looked at Darkrai,giving a nod allowing him to battle the fierce electric type.

"Darkrai use Ominous Wind!"

Darkrai put both of its hands out towards Thunderus,summoning Dark Wind towards Thunderus,dealing damage but also increasing Darkrai's stats.

Thunderus regained composure and threw a ball of water up at the sky making it rain(Rain Dance),then,having electricity orbiting around itself,realising a beam of lightning towards Darkrai(Thunder),Darkrai tried to dodge but since Rain Dance is Active,Thunder can't miss.

Darkrai took a devastating hit making it very weak.

"Use Dark Void then Dream Eater followed by a Dark Pulse!"

Darkrai fired a purple blob from its hands towards Thunderus,making it fall asleep also falling to the ground taking a lot if damage,Darkrai ate Thunderus's dream instantly waking it up,but it's waking up gift was a Dark Ray to the stomach(Dark Pulse).

Ash took this chance and turned his cap around doing a flip then another flip then another one but he was about to do another one but Darkai said 'just through the Poke'Ball already!'

Ash nodded and threw the Poke'Ball doing a successful catch.

Ash picked up the Poke'Ball saying "Yes I caught a Thunderus!" Pikachu ran to Ash's shoulder and added "Pi Pikachu"

Ash walked up to Mew as it said 'not bad,not bad at all' Ash replied "thanks"

Mew gave a confused look and said 'what are you talking about,this berry is what I'm talking about!'

Ash sweat-dropped as he let Mew continue.

'Now all you have to do is catch five more Pokemon that your going to use for your undercover team...Spectra,so this team is going to be the second most powerful'

Ash nodded and returns all his Pokemon(except for Darkrai and Pikachu) that were not in their Poke'Balls.

Ash searched around the globe to find Pokemon that would be useful.

His first successful find was a shiny Shuckle,Shuckle has the most Defence and Attack in the Pokemon world.

It's Defence is really high which is good,but it's attack power is really low.

How does it have the most highest attack stats hmm,well it's because of a attack called Power Trick,it switches the users Defence with Attack.

Also it's one of the slowest Pokemon in the world,combine that with Iron Ball(Gets you slower) and Gyro Ball(more slower your Pokemon are,the stronger this move is) and you get an unstoppable combo.

The second successful find was an shiny Electrode,Electrode is one of the fastest Pokemon in the world,combine that with Float Stone(cuts the users weight in half)and Electro Ball(more Stronger if target is slower than user)to make another unstoppable combo.

The third successful find was a shiny Eelekross,Electross is a special support that has no weaknesses,Levitate is its ability,it is a pure electric type,so Levitates effects make it that ground and rock type attacks can't harm it,Eelekross can also learn a large variety of attacks (Eg Dragon Claw Dragon Tail Brick Break Flamethrower Rock Tomb Acrobatics Rock Slide Grass knot Flash Cannon).

Fourth successful find was shiny Espeon,it is on of the most special attack,so combine that with focus band(more chance of crits)substitute(makes a copy of the user taking the hits)Calm Mind(raises stats)and finally double team you make a unstoppable sweeper.

And the last find was a shiny Gengar,Gengar is one of the trickiest Pokemon to deal with,with its special combos (Eg hypnosis and Dream Eater and optional Nightmare) and it's special skill to go invisible in the shadows.  
(That was like a lecture well...carrying on)

Ash finally caught five valuable Pokemon in five days,Ash heads back to the tree of beginning to tell Mew but then...it said how can you use it if you can only use six Pokemon,Ash fell down anime style and once again snuck into the professors lab at night breaking a few things leaving a note saying

"borrowing the unlimited Pokemon party limit chip for Pokedex from Ash"

Then Ash starts training Hardcore again,and on the way learning telepathy.

Ash mastered Mews teachings in a year,but unlike Darkrai,Mew allowed itself to get caught,there next destination was Riley and his Lucario.

WITH HILDA

'Its been two years since Ash's departure,and I've been struggling to stop thinking about him ,what if he was eaten by Ursaring,what if he starved to death?what if he-'Hilda's thoughts were interrupted when a blonde girl walked into the room "Hilda are you Ok?"she said walking over to her,"yeah I'm fine Bianca" Bianca was convinced and said "ok see ya then" Hilda cringed at that,she thought she would say "are you sure" and "I don't

believe you"  
She sighed,but then a ad about a tournament came up on the tv.

Hilda thought 'Ash would want me to keep going,or will he?is he still mad!probably...'

WITH ASH

'We're almost there Darkrai and Mew' Ash said through telepathy.

Mew was disguised as a second Pikachu and Darkrai was in the shadows.

'Was it necessary to use a boat to get there' Darkrai complained as Ash replied 'sometimes we got to have brakes '

'But we're in civilization,your bit ready to go back'

'I know but now one will know,I mean this Mask is pretty awesone(cover whole face except for nose and under,can't see eyes,replaced with digital eyes to see through,and is black coloured),as well as my new Aura Guardien suit Mew gave me.(same one from Lucario movie,including sir aarons gloves)

'Yeah,I totally didn't steal it from the castle' Mew said sheepishly rubbing the back of its head.

Ash sighed and said 'well,we're here'

End  
Nice chap right?


	6. Doll Hair

Note:hi again,so busy these couple of weeks,but on with the story.

Chapter 6:Doll Hair

Ash paused when he entered a stone hill biome"Wait a sec,isn't this-"Darkrai interrupted 'yes this is'

Ash smirked and said "Iron Island"

"So I'll learn the ways of Aura from Riley?"Ash questioned as a mere chuckle was heard from Darkrai.

'Riley's Aura isn't as powerful as yours,but he knows his stuff,he is also one of the remaining Aura guardians,you're here...to be trained by Riley and his Lucario'

Ash just nodded as he entered the area with Darkrai+Mew+Pikachu.

Suddenly Ash stopped,he felt strong Aura coming towards them.

To Ash,this was completely foreign to him,he only knew the basics,so he is still a rookie.

"So...you did show up,Mew wasn't lying when it said I was going to have a new apprentice"a man shouted as he jumped a few metres away from Ash.

"Lucario it's safe!"the unowned man shouted as a blue jackal like Pokemon named Lucario jumped towards the man,as it landed beside him.

They both crossed their arms as the man spoke "so Ash,you are here to train to use your Aura,am I correct?"

Ash replied "yes I am...Riley"

Riley analysed him,he was muscly and fit.

"So you got a six-pack eh?must of been hard work"Riley exclaimed impressed"

Ash rubbed the back of his head saying "well not really,I pretty much work out each day,but I had some problems,I asked Darkrai here 'how do I get a six-pack?'Darkrai answered 'stop eating pies'I was like Pie or six-pack,Pie or six-pack,pie or six-pack"

Riley grinned and shook his head in a joking matter.

"Well let's start training,Spectra" Riley smirked.

Ash stomped the ground saying "why does everyone know my middle name!"

Everybody laughed and got to work,but before that.

"Ash it's time I give you your partner"Riley said offending Pikachu and Darkrai.

Pikachu and Darkrai said angrily 'what do you mean partner'"Pika pika pika Pikachu"

Riley sweat-dropped and answered "I meant Aura partner,her he is"

A Jackal like Pokemon smaller than Lucario jumped into Ash's arms laughing happily.

Ash's eyes widen in realisation "your Riolu,from the royal-"Riley interrupted

"yes,he is,he is your new Aura partner,I'll give you time to catch up,and your probably wondering why Riolu isn't training for the protection of the kingdom,it's because of destiny"

Riley walked away with his Lucario then he jumps in shock.

He runs back and says something to Mew "why aren't you in the Tree of Beginning!"

Mew giggled and said 'because of Ash's super incredible Aura'

Somewhere in Unova

"And Hilda wins the Unova Grand Festival!"

Hilda froze in shock,she just beat a Top Coordinator,her friend Dawn.

She was congratulated by everyone and mostly boys.

She took the Ribbon Cup and placed it beside a picture with her and a boy with chocolate brown eyes.

With Ash

Ash smiled for no reason as he was training 'I feel like,I should be proud'

Back to Hilda

She won the grand festival and became a Top Coordinator,her next goal was to try to become a Pokemon Master,she won the Unova league but she is still not a Pokemon Master.

"Hilda,your friends are waiting outside!" Hilda's mother shouted As her reply was "Coming!"she picked up the picture with her and that boy together,she smiled weakly as she put it back down and ran towards the door.

"What was taking you that long Hilda?" A blue haired girl named Dawn asked.

They all started walking as Hilda waved her hands in the air saying "nothing,just getting ready my hair,it's not easy to keep this hair style"

"Yes but that hair style is very unique adding elegant spices and a hint of mystery,but also leaving a sour taste in my mouth"a green haired man named Cilan added earning a glare from Hilda "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR DOLL MAN!"

A purple haired girl named Iris started to roll on the ground laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"DOLL HAIR THATS SO TRUE"

A brunette named May added "calm down Iris your drawing so much attention"

"Enough with the laughter we have a movie to catch" Dawn sighed as Cilan's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Ahh movies,as a film Connoisseur I love movies"

Iris sweat-drops "oh here we go again.  
"Movies just bring out-"Hilda interrupted him"I'm not done Doll hair"

Cilan gulps and says "it won't happen again!"Hilda gave a threatening face as she continued walking.

With Ash

"Finally the days over,now I can get some sleep!"Ash screamed as he Pikachu,Riolu and Mew went to sleep,but a few minutes later Riley gets a horn and blows it instantly waking them up.

"What was that for!"Ash threatened as he stood up.

"Rise and shine pupils!""I can't even see the sun,and what time is it...ELEVEN O'CLOCK,YOU ONLY GAVE US HALF AN HOUR TO SLEEP!"Riley smirks.

"Evil never Sleeps and Good never rests"

Ash groaned as he went for a shower.

Chap end  
Note:AshxHilda is a pairing hardly anyone writes about,so I am having this pairing to promote.


End file.
